


What You Do To Me

by DrayPotter_TFLS (DrayOakenshield)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, M/M, Sirius in a kilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrayOakenshield/pseuds/DrayPotter_TFLS
Summary: Sirius finds out that Harry is coming home for good and decides that he wants to celebrate with Remus.Set after the first war but only barely.





	What You Do To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jencala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jencala/gifts).



> This is for the lovely JenCala and her fascination with dark-haired men in kilts

Sirius had gotten very, very, drunk. That was the only explanation for why he was lying in Remus’s bed wearing a no shirt and a leather kilt. Groaning he started to sit up to leave the room and noticed an uncomfortable soreness in his bottom. 

“Don’t bother getting up yet Pads, drink the hangover potion that I put on the table for you then we can talk,” Remus said quietly from the other side of the bed.

Sirius nodded and flung out an arm to grab the vial that he proceeded to drink in one swallow. As the potion kicked in memories started filtering back causing him to groan again…

_**The night before** _

Sirius stumbled into the library at Grimmauld Place swinging a bottle of firewhiskey loosely in his hands, “hey Moony! Did you hear the news?!”

Remus looked over the edge of his book at him and quirked an eyebrow.

“They caught the rat! We get to bring Harry here to live with us! He doesn’t have to stay with those wretched muggles!” Sirius exclaimed, probably louder than was strictly necessary for the distance between him and the man he wanted to make his husband if he could ever find the courage to ask him out.

The book fell to the floor with a thud as Remus flung himself off the couch and into Sirius' arms with a jubilant shout. They had been hoping for this news since the end of October and now, a week before Christmas, they got the best Christmas present they could ever ask for. “I could kiss you right now Pads!”

Sirius decided being half drunk would be a good excuse for what he did next if it didn’t go in his favor. Letting the bottle slip from his fingers he wrapped his arms around Remus’s neck and pulled him in for a searing kiss. 

Remus gasped in surprise but didn’t pull away, reaching up to wrap his fingers in the locks Sirius had been growing out since James's death all those weeks ago. When they finally parted for air he smirked up at Sirius through his lashes, “about bloody time.”

“I didn’t think you would be interested in me.” 

“Ever since that night we went out drinking to celebrate graduating and you wore that leather kilt all I’ve been able to think about is you. I’ve wanked to the image of you wearing that and nothing else while I have you against the wall in the alley behind our favorite bar.”

“I still have that kilt and tonight is definitely a night to celebrate.”

Remus nipped the taller man's neck, “go slip that on and I’ll pull on the green silk shirt you like so much.”

“Agreed,” Sirius moaned before releasing his hold on Remus and slipping away to dart upstairs to change.

Half an hour later he was leaning on the bar of the muggle tavern he, James, and Remus used to escape to wearing that leather kilt Remus had been fantasizing about and a white linen shirt unbuttoned just far enough to see the patch of hair on his chest. Once the barmaid passed him the drinks he ordered he winked at her and laid the money and a generous tip on the bar before sauntering back over to the table Remus had claimed for them.

Remus took the pint Sirius held out for him and took a healthy swallow before leaning across to plant another kiss on Sirius’s lips. “Feel like dancing?”

“Let's go!” Sirius agreed readily as he downed his own pint in two swallows and dropped the mug on the table.

Remus grinned and snagged his boyfriend's hand and dragged him out on the floor where he promptly closed any distance between them and started grinding his ass shamelessly against Sirius’s front. He knew the feel of leather against bare skin had to be driving Sirius nuts and he was soon proved night when he felt more than heard the breathy moans coming from the man behind him.

“Remus if you keep that up I’m going to cut our night short and take you home and have my way with you before we even get through a second song.” Sirius groaned as he pulled Remus impossibly closer to get some friction on his already throbbing cock.

“Oh no, not tonight. Tonight I’m going to drag you out into the alley and fuck you until you scream first. Then I’m going to take you home and pour you into my bed where we are going to sleep off the booze and then tomorrow morning you are going to make love to me before we go pick up Harry and bring him home.” Remus promised as he spun around to kiss Sirius again.

“Alley. Now!” Sirius growled, grabbing Remus’s hand and yanking him towards the back door. He had been on edge since he pulled on the kilt and feeling Remus grind into him for the last two songs had him nearly ready to explode on the dance floor.

Remus smirked as he followed Sirius out into the cold night air, palming his wand he muttered a warming charm for them and a charm to slick the way before shoving Sirius against the wall and snogging him senseless as he hoisted Sirius high enough that the other man could wrap his legs around his waist. “Hold on to me so I can open you without dropping you.”

Sirius wrapped his arms tighter around Remus’s neck to support himself with a gasp as Remus’s cold finger teased his entrance before sliding inside carefully. “More, please more!”

Remus chuckled as he slid another finger into the tight heat and started searching for the spot he knew would drive Sirius to distraction when he pulled a keening whine from Sirius’s mouth he grinned wickedly because he knew he’d hit his mark. He teased the spot mercilessly for a moment before sliding another finger in and scissoring all three of them to finish opening Sirius for his cock, he knew Sirius would be sore tomorrow because of the hasty preparation but he didn’t think the man in his arms minded. “Ready for me?”

“Please! Fuck me!” Sirius all but howled.

Remus growled possessively as he quickly freed his own cock and lined it up with Sirius’s entrance, pushing just far enough forward that the tip barely breached the tight ring of muscle. “Last chance to pretend this never happened and we can go back to just being roommates.”

“Remus John Lupin I swear to god if you don’t fuck me right this instance I will never transform into a dog to keep you company again!” Sirius moaned.

Remus nipped Sirius’s neck to keep from laughing and gripped Sirius’s hip with his free hand before surging his hips forward into Sirius’s tight heat with a low moan. “You feel so amazing Pads. Fuck why I didn’t I do this sooner.”

Sirius gasped in response as Remus started moving his hips, slowly at first then with enough force to make Sirius’s teeth clack with every thrust. 

“Touch yourself, I want to feel you cum around me.” Remus panted as he dug his nails in even tighter.

It only took a handful of rough pulls on his own length before Sirius was screaming Remus’s name into the night as his orgasm ripped through him, pulling Remus over the edge with him.

_**The morning after** _

“I’m sorry Remus. I shouldn’t have dragged you into that.” Sirius mumbled into the pillow he had dragged over his face.

“Oh good, you remember what happened last night. As such you won’t be totally surprised when I do this.” Remus said with a fond smile as he climbed back into bed next to Sirius and planted a tender kiss on his lips.

“You don’t hate me?” Sirius gaped after Remus pulled away.

“I love you, I could never hate you,” Remus promised. “Now are you ready to go collect our godson and bring him home?”

Sirius grinned from ear to ear and pulled Remus in for another kiss, “I thought I was supposed to make love to you first, at least that was the plan based on what I remember from last night.”

“Hmm, that was the plan until you slept until nearly noon. We have less than an hour before we have to be at Lil’s sister's house to collect the boy and I don’t think you should go dressed like that, even if you are stunningly sexy.”

Sirius laughed and hauled himself out of bed with a wince, “fine we can do that tonight to celebrate Harry being home permanently.” 

Remus watched his boyfriend limp into the bathroom to take a shower with a fond smile. It may not quite be Christmas yet but he knew without a doubt that this would go down as the best Christmas in memory.


End file.
